


Aconite

by mayeveryday



Series: Lycan 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Mary Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Beta John Winchester, Beta Sam Winchester, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Poisoning, Possible Dubious Consent, Protective Dean Winchester, Teen Pregnancy, Threats of Violence, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, rape is mentioned but there is no rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayeveryday/pseuds/mayeveryday
Summary: Castiel Novak comes from a powerful family that prides themselves on being alphas. He’s been told his whole life that he will be an alpha too, but at eighteen he is still unpresented. When he goes into heat one night, it changes the course of his life (and many others in Lawrence, Kansas) forever.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Series: Lycan 'Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208681
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	1. Conception

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have been reading fanfic on and off for many years, but this is my first time writing it. I am very nervous to be posting. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Just a few notes about this story:  
> \- New chapters will be posting every Saturday.  
> \- Cas and Dean are both 18.  
> \- This is the first story of a series. I have five fics planned out. Their lengths will vary.  
> \- It takes place in a world where there are two distinct species running the planet: humans and lycans. Humans are just like us. A/B/O comes into play with the lycans. Human and lycans more or less live in peace.  
> \- Please pay attention to the tags. If there is anything you do not like, please do not read. I will update the tags as I go along, but I'm not going to put warnings on each chapter. However, there are two tags I want to address for this first chapter. Specifically the dubious consent and mentioned rape tags. If they make you nervous and want to see what they're about, please see end notes (will contain spoilers).  
> 

Castiel wakes up to the sound of pounding on his bedroom door.

“Castiel, wake up!” his brother, Bartholomew, yells from the hallway.

“I’m awake!” Castiel yells back.

He listens as Bartholomew sighs loudly and his footsteps fade down the hallway. With a sigh of his own, Castiel pushes his covers back and gets out of bed. He takes his time showering in his ensuite bathroom and getting dressed in his school uniform.

He grabs his backpack and opens his bedroom door, and finds Bartholomew standing on the other side. His fist is raised in the air, poised to knock. Bartholomew narrows his eyes.

“You’re going to be late for your exams, Castiel. You haven’t eaten breakfast yet.”

Castiel rolls his eyes and pushes past his brother, ignoring his low growl.

“I can skip breakfast,” Castiel calls over his shoulder as he jogs down the stairs.

He is at the front door, turning the doorknob, when Bartholomew catches up. He grabs Catsiel’s arm in a bruising grip and yanks him backwards. Castiel stumbles as he turns to look at his brother, whose eyes are glowing alpha red.

“You know what Mother says.”

Castiel glares at him, even though he’s nervous. Growing up in a house full of alphas has given him plenty of practise hiding weakness from them. Being unpresented helps as well. Dean has told him that it’s hard to scent his emotions.

Bartholomew starts to pull him to the back of the house. Castiel yanks his arm out of his brother’s grip, but follows anyway.

“Sit down,” Bartholomew orders, gesturing to the kitchen table, where a plate of bacon, eggs, toast, and hashbrowns is waiting.

Castiel has never understood his family's obsession with him eating breakfast. Although, it did start around the time he failed to present.

Naomi, his mother, always told him he would be an alpha like everyone else in the family. Her and Zachariah, his father, had paid for expensive genetic testing for all their children, after all. Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Bartholomew, and Anna had all presented as alphas between the ages of 12 and 14, just like the testing had promised.

At 18, Castiel still hasn’t presented. If it hasn’t happened by now, it probably never will. Unfortunately, no matter how many times he tells his mother that, she remains obsessed with his health. Apparently Naomi believes eating breakfast everyday will help him become a big, strong alpha. Almost every member of the family has been policing him every morning since he turned twelve.

Castiel approaches the table and proceeds to make a sandwich out of the bacon, eggs, and toast. He wraps it in a napkin and looks up at his brother, who is watching him with a pinched expression.

“I’m going to be late for my exam, I’ll take it to go,” he says. “Can I skip the hashbrowns?”

Bartholomew crosses his arms. “Fine, but you better eat.”

Castiel rolls his eyes, ignoring how Bartholomew’s eyes flash red at his blatant display of disrespect. He strides out of the house, an ostentatious mansion in a gated community, and walks quickly down the street.

Lawrence Private School is a twenty minute walk, and Castiel prefers the walk over getting a drive from one of his family members. Every last one of them is unbearable.

Naomi lectures him constantly. Zachariah is always making snide comments about him not having presented.

His oldest brother, Michael, is self-righteous and stuck-up. At 35, he is in line to take over the family business from their father. He never lets any of his siblings forget it.

Lucifer is cruel. Even at 32, he derives great pleasure from picking on and torturing his younger siblings.

Bartholomew is the perfect mix of both of them, with a side of bitterness. He will probably never get over the fact that it’s fallen on him to hover over Castiel. Naomi and Zachariah forbade him from continuing his studies out of state. In his senior year, they made him transfer to the University of Kansas and live at home. At 25, he now works for Zachariah from home, so that he can always be around for Castiel. Castiel would feel bad for him if he wasn’t such an insufferable assbutt.

The only siblings Castiel can stand both left home when they turned 18 and never looked back. Gabriel would be 28 now, and Anna is turning 22 in September. Castiel misses them dearly. They were the only ones who ever treated him with kindness.

Castiel pushes thoughts of them out of his mind as his school comes into view. He needs to focus on acing his final exams for junior year. He tosses the breakfast sandwich into the first garbage can he comes across and takes off to the auditorium, where his first exam is being held.

He doesn’t remember the last time he actually ate breakfast, but it’s been at least a week. He rolls his eyes. Obviously it’s not as important as his mother makes it out to be. He’s been doing just fine, thank you very much.

***

Dean sits in the Impala, his fingers drumming on the steering wheel to the beat of Ramble On. He’s waiting, somewhat impatiently, for Cas to finish his exam.

There is a steady stream of students in pristine school uniforms coming out the front doors of the private high school. Dean himself goes to the public high school, and his exams finished earlier that week.

When he catches sight of Cas, he smiles. Cas’ uniform is wrinkled, his tie on backwards, and his dark brown hair a mess. He almost trips going down the stairs. Dean chuckles as he reaches over to unlock the passenger door. Cas flings himself inside. He’s beaming, blue eyes bright and clear.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean winks at him as he starts the Impala and pulls into the road. “Happy belated birthday. I’m sorry we couldn’t hang yesterday.”

“It was probably for the best,” Castiel sighs. “My father decided to invite some business contacts to dinner. They spent the whole evening negotiating contracts. I’m pretty sure nobody remembered it was my birthday.”

“Shit. I’m sorry, Cas. Your family are a bunch of assholes.”

“That they are,” Cas chuckles bitterly.

Dean stops at a red light and turns to look at him. “Hey, don’t worry about it, man. Mom’s ordered a cake, and she’s making your favourites for dinner. Don’t tell her I told you. It’s supposed to be a surprise.”

A car honks behind them, so Dean turns back to the road and presses his foot to the gas. The Impala takes off down the road.

“How’s Sam?”

“Oh, he’s good. He’s happy. Said he didn’t want to be a knothead alpha like me, anyway.” Dean can’t help but smile when he says it.

“Your parents don’t care that he’s a beta?”

“No, man,” Dean says, frowning at how small Cas’ voice has become. “My dad’s a beta too, and you know my mom isn’t that kind of alpha.”

“Like my mom, you mean?”

“Like your whole damn family, Cas.”

Cas doesn’t say anything, which makes Dean’s frown deepen. Cas’ family has really done a number on him. Assholes.

Dean pulls into his driveway and parks. He turns to Cas and places his hand on his shoulder, squeezing.

“You know I don’t care that you haven’t presented, right?”

Cas nods.

“You know my family doesn’t care?”

“Yes.”

“You know I don’t care if you never present, right?”

Cas frowns and shakes his head.

“Well, I don’t care. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Alright then,” Dean says, shutting off the car.

They go inside and play video games with Sam. Dean can’t help but notice how Cas’ entire demeanour changes as the night goes on. His tension melts away as they play games in the living room. He rolls up his sleeves, tosses his tie to the floor.

By the time dinner rolls around, Cas is smiling easily as he chats with Mary about her garden. He asks John about work at the police station. Him and Sam discuss the recent bill that was passed in Georgia, banning lycans from using scent blockers without a prescription from a doctor.

Dean smiles to himself. Cas deserves a family that actually gives a damn.

After dinner, Mary and John announce it’s poker night at Bobby’s. Sam asks to go with them when he finds out his crush Jess might show up with her father. Dean waves goodbye from the front porch. He watches John’s truck disappear around the corner and heads back inside.

He finds Cas sitting on the couch in the living room, flicking through television channels. Dean stalks over and pulls the remote from his hand. He settles on a music station before tossing the remote on the recliner and turning to Cas, smirking.

“Happy birthday, Cas.”

He kneels down on the floor, pushing Cas’ knees apart so he can settle between his thighs. As he reaches for Cas’ belt, hands stop him.

“What if they come home?” he asks nervously, biting his lip.

Dean smirks. “I’ll hear ‘em coming. Don’t you want your birthday present?”

Cas nods and lets go, letting Dean undo his pants and lifting his hips as Dean pulls them down. Dean feels heat rushing to his own groin when his eyes land on Cas’ dick, already half-hard in anticipation.

Dean dives right in. He closes his mouth around the head as he uses his hand to stroke it to full hardness. He feels Cas’ hand settle in his hair. Cas gasps when Dean twirls his tongue over the tip. Dean twirls his tongue again, tasting the precome.

Dean bobs his head on Cas’ cock, taking it deeper and deeper. Cas moans loudly when Dean takes him all the way down and swallows. From there, it’s frantic. Dean sucks Cas off fast and hard. He knows Cas is about to come by the sounds he’s making, but Cas suddenly pulls Dean’s hair.

When Dean pops off and looks up, Cas’ eyes are wide and lust-blown. Dean can barely see any of the blue of his irises.

“You don’t like your birthday present, baby?”

“Dean.”

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me.”

Dean’s dick throbs in his jeans. “Fuck. Yeah, let’s do that.”

They race upstairs. Dean slams his door closed and they crash together, ripping off their clothes. They fall onto the bed. Dean grinds down, their hard cocks rubbing together. Cas wraps his legs around Dean’s hips and clutches at his back.

They makeout and rut together until Cas groans Dean’s name, a plea for more. Dean frantically digs the lube out of his nightstand and gets to work. He opens Cas’ up with his fingers, rubbing his prostate. Cas is arching off the bed when he reaches four fingers. Dean pulls them out, slicks his dick with lube and pushes into Cas’ tight, hot hole.

They both groan when Dean bottoms out. They rock together slowly at first, lazily making out. Dean adjusts his angle and Cas gasps as his prostate is brushed.

“Please,” Cas begs, and that’s all Dean needs.

Dean practically bends Cas in half as he sets out a brutal rhythm, brushing his prostate on every other thrust. Cas is moaning beneath him, nails digging into Dean’s back. Dean feels his knot expanding, pushing at Cas’ rim with each thrust.

Dean wraps a hand around Cas’ cock, and Cas comes with a shout. Dean pulls out and jacks himself, squeezing his knot on every stroke. He comes onto Cas’ stomach and, seeing their semen mixing together, licks all of it off.

He collapses onto the bed and manhandles a boneless Cas until they’re spooning under the covers.

“Stay the night,” he says, kissing the back of Cas’ neck.

“My parents don’t allow me to go to sleepovers,” Cas says, but the tone of his voice already tells Dean he doesn’t care.

“Screw ‘em. You're eighteen now.”

“They don’t know that,” Cas snorts bitterly.

Dean pulls Cas in closer, running his hand over Cas’ chest. “I love you, Cas.”

“I love you, Dean.”

They fall asleep moments later.

***

Castiel wakes up with a gasp. There’s a burning need flowing through his veins. Dean’s arms are wrapped around him, his thick cock digging into the small of Cas’ back. Cas shifts to rub his ass over the length. He moans.

It smells like sex and Dean. And that’s all he wants right now.

“Dean,” he moans, continuously grinding back. “Dean.”

“Cas?” Dean asks, his arms tightening around Cas as he thrusts forwards.

Castiel groans. “Please. Please.”

“Fuck, you smell so good,” Dean groans, grinding his dick against Cas’ ass as he nips and sucks at his neck.

“Fuck me, Dean. Please.”

Dean’s hand dips between his asscheeks, and Castiel almost shouts when a finger runs over his hole.

“You’re still wet from earlier,” Dean groans.

“I’m ready. Please, Dean.”

“Ssh, baby. I got you,” Dean whispers, lining himself up and pushing inside.

Dean fucks Castiel while spooning him, lifting Cas’ leg up to go deeper. Cas grasps at the sheets, the headboard. The pleasure is unbelievable, more intense than he has ever felt before. His body is on fire.

He feels Dean’s knot catches on his rim and knows he needs it inside him. He doesn’t feel any trepidation as he begs Dean to knot him, even though they’ve never done it before. Thankfully Dean isn’t apprehensive either. Soon he’s thrusting in, his knot popping and locking them together.

Cas comes hard at the feeling of Dean coating his insides for the first time. The heat in his veins starts to cool at the feeling. Cas clenches around Dean’s cock. Dean groans and comes again, which sends Cas over the edge again as well.

Dean continues to grind slowly, sucking at Cas’ neck.

Cas is lost in the pleasure, the feeling of fullness and the arms around him. He quickly loses track of how many times they orgasm.

***

It’s the smell that wakes Mary up. She sits up straight in bed, confused. Sam presented as a beta the other day. So why does it smell like omega in heat?

She turns on the lamp. The clock on her nightstand reads 3:01am. John is sprawled out beside her, snoring quietly. She reaches out and shakes him awake. He groans, his eyes fluttering open. Upon seeing her expression, he jolts up in bed.

“Mary, what is it?”

“Do you smell that?”

As a beta, his sense of smell isn’t as good as hers, but it is better than a human’s.

“What the hell?” he says, and that’s all she needs to know that she’s not going crazy. “Why does it smell like omega in heat?”

“I don’t…” she shakes her head, confused. There’s something in the back of her mind, a thought starting to form, but she’s having a hard time focusing on it. Even as a mated alpha who has a lot of control over herself, the smell of an omega in heat can jumble her thoughts a little.

“Did Cas stay over?” John asks.

The moment the words leave his mouth, Mary is jumping out of bed. Her white nightgown thrashes around her ankles as she runs down the hall. She throws Dean’s bedroom door open and turns on the light. The sight that greets her has her stomach turning.

On the bed, Dean has Cas in his arms. Their eyes are closed and by the way Dean’s hips are moving under the blankets, Mary knows they are knotted together.

“Dean!”

Mary startles when John screams. She hadn’t even noticed him following. On the bed, Dean jumps slightly and groans in a way that has Mary’s cheeks heat up in mortification.

“What?” Dean asks.

Mary watches as Cas opens his eyes. When he notices Mary and John in the room, his eyes widen in terror.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” John snaps.

“What?” Dean asks groggily.

“He’s in heat! What in God’s name were you thinking?” John yells.

“What?” this time it’s Cas who says it, and Mary feels her heart break.

“Honey,” Mary says gently. She takes a couple steps into the room, her nose twitching at the strong smell of pheromones. “You’re in heat.”

Cas starts to cry, and Mary’s heart breaks all over again. He curls into himself, pulling the blanket over his head. Dean leans over him and tries to pull the blanket away.

“Cas?” Mary can hear him whispering. “Cas, baby. Please.”

“Hey!” John shouts.

Dean startles and jumps away from Cas. Mary knows from personal experience that the sudden influx of conflicting emotions has shrunk his knot right down.

“Get your ass dressed and downstairs right now,” John says, seething.

Dean glances as Cas.

“Now!” John barks.

The command, the fury, has Dean scrambling out of bed. He dresses quickly and walks to them. John grabs his arm and pulls him out of the room.

Mary ignores them, closing the door gently before approaching the bed. She kneels down on the carpet and places a gentle hand on the lump under the blankets.

“Cas, honey,” she says gently. “It’s going to be okay.”

Cas moves, pulling the blanket down enough to reveal his eyes - red-rimmed and watery.

“Why don’t you go get a shower, and I’ll go get some clean clothes for you?”

He nods after a second’s hesitation. Mary leaves the room to give him more privacy. When she steps into the hall, Sam is standing in his bedroom doorway, sleepily rubbing his eyes. Mary gently closes Dean’s bedroom door.

“What’s going on?”

“Go back to bed, honey.”

Sam frowns as he takes in her expression. “Mom, what’s wrong?”

“Go to bed,” she says, staring expectantly until he listens.

Once his door is shut, she goes down the hall and the stairs. She passes the living room - where John and Dean are sitting in silence - and goes down into the basement. There, she pulls clean clothes from the dryer.

She grabs grey sweatpants that belong to Dean, a black t-shirt that she thinks is John’s, and a maroon hoodie that Cas must have forgotten on one of his visits. Freshly laundered clothes are the best way to go, Mary thinks. She doesn’t know what state of mind Cas is in right now, what wearing clothes from Dean’s room will do. If he’ll be afraid of Dean’s smell.

When she goes back upstairs, the bathroom door is closed and the shower is running. Mary lays out the clean clothes on Dean’s bed. She opens the window and sprays the room with pheromone neutralizer.

She goes to her room. As she’s changing, she hears the bathroom door open and Dean’s door close. She waits a few minutes before going to knock. Cas opens the door, hair wet and dressed in the clothes she laid out.

“I’m sorry,” he says, staring at the floor.

“Oh, honey,” she says, pulling him into a hug. “You did nothing wrong.”

He melts into her embrace after a moment, but he doesn’t cry. Now that he’s close, Mary notices the change in his scent. She pulls back and cups his face, making him look her in the eyes.

“You’re not in heat anymore.”

Cas’ eyebrows furrow.

“I don’t know if…” Mary trails off and takes a deep breath. “I don’t know it has to do with you presenting so late and your hormones being off, or if… or if you’re pregnant.”

She watches helplessly as Cas’ eyes widen and he shrinks in on himself.

***

The tension in the living room is so palpable that Dean feels like he’s going to choke on it. He’s sitting on the couch, head in his hands.

He doesn’t know how long they’ve been waiting, but it feels like years. His chest is so tight with anxiety he can hardly breathe.

What the fuck has he done?

“What the fuck did you do?”

His father’s voice has him instantly sitting up straight. He looks at John, who is sitting in the armchair to his left. He’s furious. And Dean feels afraid of him.

“Your best friend goes into heat, and you act like some kind of knotheaded alpha. Your mom didn’t raise you like that.”

“I didn’t know.”

“You didn’t know what? That he was in heat?”

“Yes!”

“How do you not know what an omega in heat smells like?”

“I thought…”

“That you could just take what you wanted from him?”

“No! Dad, stop!”

“Like you stopped yourself?” John yells, standing to his feet.

Dean stands up too, but he flounders when he sees John pull himself up to his full height. Dean hunches over, feeling suddenly very small and helpless.

“I never thought I would be standing here,” John snaps.

“Dad, I didn’t know…”

“What? You go around knotting your best friend so often, that you don’t realize he’s in heat?”

“No, we’ve never knotted before.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

Dean looks up. John eyebrows are raised high in surprise. He looks taken aback.

“Cas and I…” Dean sighs. “We’ve been dating for over a year. He’s my boyfriend.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” John asks skeptically, like he doesn’t quite believe him. That hurts Dean a little, but he understands it given the circumstances.

“Cause Cas’ family are assholes! They never would have accepted it. He was supposed to be an alpha!”

“But why didn’t you tell us?”

“I didn’t know if you would accept us either! He’s unpresented. What if he never presented? What if he presented as an alpha or beta?”

“Come on, Dean. We aren’t a family of close-minded hicks. We don’t care about that.”

“I don’t care either! I was just trying to protect him, to protect what we had. I love him.”

“You love him,” John scoffs. “Well, that didn’t stop you from raping him.”

“Dean?”

Dean startles and turns. Cas is standing in the hallway with Mary. Dean starts to cry at the sight of him. Cas sighs and rushes over to wrap Dean up in a hug. Dean pulls him in closer, buries his face in Cas’ hair.

“I’m sorry, Cas. I didn’t realize.”

“It’s okay,” Cas murmurs into his chest. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not.”

Cas pulls away suddenly and looks Dean straight in the eyes. Dean is thrown off by those beautiful blue eyes, so full of conviction.

“You didn’t rape me, Dean.”

“You couldn’t…”

“Neither of us knew what was happening,” Cas says, cutting him off.

“Why don’t we all sit down and talk?” Mary says suddenly.

Cas and Dean beside each other on the couch. Cas leans into Dean’s side, causing some of Dean’s tension to drain away. He wraps an arm around Cas and pulls him in closer. Mary sits on the coffee table directly in front of them, and John sits back down in the armchair.

“Dean, Cas isn’t in heat anymore,” Mary says carefully.

John swears loudly, and Dean frowns at the reaction. Isn’t that a good thing? He heard some omegas at school complaining about how long and gruelling their heats are. If Cas has easy heats, won’t that be good for h…

Dean freezes.

“Oh,” Dean hears himself say, “he might be pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible Dubious Consent: tagging this to be safe. Cas goes into heat unexpectedly while he is sleeping in bed with Dean. Though they both consent, neither of them realize Cas is in heat when they have sex and knot.
> 
> Rape is mentioned: John accuses Dean of raping Cas. It is implied that Mary thinks he did too. Cas reassures Dean that he (Dean) did not rape him (Cas).


	2. Week 1, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel learns some hard truths about his family.

The sun has begun to rise, dull morning light filtering through the lace curtains. Dean and Cas haven’t moved for a while, not since Mary voiced her suspicions about Cas being pregnant.

Dean hears his mother’s voice coming from the kitchen, where she’s on the phone with Naomi Novak. There are footsteps on the stairs behind them, the sounds of hushed whispering from his dad and Sam. The front door opens and closes. Moments later he hears John’s truck start and pull out of the driveway.

Dean sighs and takes his arm away from Cas, turning so that they’re looking at each other. Cas’ blue eyes are watery and red, but he’s not crying.

“We’ll figure it out,” Dean tells him. “If you’re pregnant, whatever you decide to do, I’m here for you.”

Cas shakes his head and looks away.

“Hey,” Dean urges, “tell me what’s on your mind.”

“I don’t know,” Cas’ voice is rough and filled with emotions. “My family always told me I’d be an alpha, but I never thought that. I thought I’d be unpresented for the rest of my life. I accepted that. And now that I’m an omega… it changes things, doesn’t it?”

Cas looks up at Dean imploringly. Dean reaches out, cupping Cas’ face, stroking his cheek. Cas melts into the touch, letting out a small sigh as his eyes drift closed. Dean waits until his eyes open again.

“It doesn’t change things between us,” Dean says, a promise.

“You meant what you said to your dad? About not caring what my secondary gender is?”

“I never did, Cas.”

Cas surges forward, and Dean pulls him into an embrace. Up close, he can smell the sweet scent of omega. He unconsciously seeks out Cas’ scent gland and inhales deeply. He feels a nose sniffing at his scent gland too.

“You smell good,” Cas whispers, “like pine needles and leather.”

Dean chuckles. “You smell like honey and apples.”

A sudden pounding at the front door has them both jumping apart. They watch as Mary walks down the hall and opens the door.

“Where is he?” Naomi demands, pushing passed Mary into the house. She comes to a stop in the doorway to the living room. When she sees how close they are sitting on the couch, her eyes harden. She strides forward and reaches out, pulling aside the collar of Cas’ shirt to inspect his neck.

“I told you they didn’t mate, Naomi,” Mary says calmly.

Naomi ignores her as she glares at Cas. “Get in the car. Now.”

Cas just stares at her, unmoving. The bitter scent of omega fear reaches Dean’s nose, and he puts his hand on Cas’ knee.

“Castiel!”

“Naomi, let’s just talk about this calmly and rationally,” Mary says.

Naomi’s eyes flash red as she turns to face Mary. Dean watches as his mother’s eyes flash red in response.

“Calmly and rationally?” Naomi yells. “Your son forcibly knots my son. He might be pregnant. Pregnant! And you want me to talk about this calmly and rationally?”

“He didn’t force himself on me.”

Naomi turns back to her son, livid. “What did you just say.”

“We’re dating.”

“Castiel. Get. In. The. Car. Now.” When Cas doesn’t move, her eyes turn a deep, dark red. She speaks in a booming, commanding voice that echoes through the house. “GET IN THE CAR!”

The result is instantaneous. Cas gets to his feet and walks out the front door, not even looking back. Dean jumps to his feet as Naomi starts to follow her son.

“Hey, you can’t use your Alpha Voice on him!” Dean yells, furious. “That’s illegal.”

Naomi doesn’t even spare him a look. She walks right out the front door, slamming it behind her. Dean looks to his mother. She’s staring at the closed front door, eyes wide. He can smell her anger and fear.

***

Castiel feels like he’s lost in heavy fog as he sits in the car. The fog only starts to lift when his mother starts the engine and is driving away from the Winchesters’ home. They are pulling through the gates of their community when it finally lifts completely.

He turns in his seat to look at his mother. Her hands are clenched tight on the steering wheel, her knuckles white.

“Did you use your Alpha Voice on me?” he asks.

He hates how small his voice sounds, but it’s hard to feel brave when his nostrils are filled with the rotten stench of alpha fury that fills the car. When he was unpresented, he was basically a human. He didn’t have the heightened sense of smell of alphas and omegas or - to a lesser extent - betas. Now he can smell everything. He can smell the coffee his mother drank that morning. He can smell the lingering notes of Dean’s scent that are clinging to his clothes.

Naomi parks the black SUV in the long, bending driving outside their house. She turns off the car and stays sitting in her seat, refusing to look at him.

“I did,” she answers coolly, “and I’ll use it again if you don’t do as I say.”

The threat has Castiel’s stomach clenching. He doesn’t want that. When she used her Alpha Voice at the Winchesters’, it terrified him how he couldn’t think for himself. How he just followed her orders like a puppet. He understands now in a very real way why it’s illegal for an alpha to use their Alpha Voice on an omega. He had no autonomy when she used hers on him.

“Let’s get inside,” she says.

As they enter the grand entrance to the house, Castiel can hear voices yelling in the kitchen. Naomi tells him to wait as she walks down the hall, frowning. As she disappears out of sight, the yelling quiets, but the voices don’t stop completely.

Castiel toes off his sneakers and walks quietly down the hall in his socks. He stops just around the corner and leans against the wall. His hearing has improved immensely since last night. He doesn’t even need to strain his ears to hear their hushed voices.

“...was your responsibility, Bartholomew,” his father, Zachariah, is saying.

“I have done everything you asked of me,” Bartholomew says. “When Anna left, I transferred to KU so I could stay at home and watch him. This is not my doing.”

“He presented! That was not supposed to happen.”

“How is that my fault, Father? Maybe it was just time.”

“You know the drugs would stop it, as long as he ingested them every day,” Naomi says.

“Has he?” Michael asks. “Have you been dosing him? Has he even been eating breakfast?”

Castiel feels bile rising up into his throat as he hears Bartholomew sputter.

“H…. He ‘s been taking his breakfast to go lately.”

Cas hears a cruel laugh that could only belong to Lucifer. The whole family is here. A sharp sound echoes through the kitchen - someone being slapped.

“You fool!” Zachariah yells. “You were supposed to watch him to make sure he took the drugs.”

Castiel steps into the kitchen without thinking. Five pairs of eyes land on him. Bartholomew is standing in the middle of the kitchen holding his cheek, hunched over. Zachariah is towering over him, fists clenched at his sides. Naomi is standing beside Zachariah, hands on her hips. Michael and Lucifer are both sitting at the kitchen island. Michael is leaning forward on the counter, crossed arms holding him up. Lucifer leans back in his chair, smirking.

“You were drugging me?” Castiel asks, voice hard.

“Yes,” Zachariah answers.

“But you got us genetically tested. You told me I was going to be an alpha.”

“I should have made popcorn for this,” Lucifer laughs. Michael punches him in the shoulder.

“Your test results said you would be an omega,” Naomi says, ignoring her older sons. “We couldn’t allow that to happen.”

“So you poisoned me?”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Castiel. It was for the best. For all of us.”

“We are a family of alphas,” Zachariah speaks as he strides over to Castiel. “We cannot have an omega,” he says the words with disgust, “in this family.”

His father stops in front of him, and Castiel tries not to be intimidated as he speaks, “Well, you’ve got an omega son now.”

“No. You will go back on suppressants and you will wear scent blockers. As far as anyone will know, you are still unpresented.”

“No.”

“Yes, you will. And if you're pregnant, you will get rid of it.”

“What?”

In a flash, Zachariah has grabbed him by his shirt. He shakes Castiel roughly. “If you do not obey me,” Zachariah spits, “I will cut the pup from you myself.”

Fear rushes through Castiel. His father has always been a hard man, but he has never been that cruel. And yet, Castiel believes every word Zachariah says. Every single word. There is no doubt in his mind. Zachariah will do what he promises.

Terrified, Castiel nods. Zachariah lets go of him and orders him to his room. He flies out of the kitchen, ignoring the sounds of Lucifer’s delighted laughter.

He slams his bedroom door shut and locks it. Running his hands through his hair, he paces as he tries not to panic.

His whole family knew. His entire family was complicit in poisoning him for years. They hated what he was going to become so much that they lied to him and drugged him. They controlled every aspect of his life, just so that they could force him to be something he wasn’t.

And now that he’s presented, they’re going to force him to go back on the drugs, to hide who he is. If he’s pregnant, they’re going to force him to terminate the pregnancy. He doesn’t even know if he would want to keep the pup, but that’s his decision to make. That’s his and Dean’s….

Dean. Castiel almost starts to cry. Dean doesn’t hate him, doesn’t care what his secondary gender is. Dean loves him. The Winchesters have been a better family to Castiel than his own family ever has.

Castiel knows what he has to do. He can’t stay here.

***

“You have to do something!” Dean shouts.

He stands up from his chair and starts pacing. John is sitting at the kitchen table beside his boss, Sheriff Jody Mills.

“Are you sure she used her Alpha Voice, son?” John asks.

Dean yells, “Yes!” at the same time Mary - who is pouring coffee at the kitchen counter - says, “She did, John.”

“Okay, let’s take a deep breath and try to calm down,” Jody says, raising her hands placatingly.

“Calm down?” Dean scoffs. He’s vaguely aware of a knock sounding at the front door and his mother leaving the kitchen to answer it.

“Yes, son. Sheriff Mills will go to the Novaks’ house to speak with Cas and check things out. In the meantime, you need to calm down.”

“Actually,” Jody says, her eyes focusing on something behind Dean, “I won’t have to go anywhere for now.”

Dean turns around so fast his vision clouds. When it clears, he sees Cas standing just inside the kitchen with Mary’s arm around his shoulder. Dean rushes over to him and Mary steps away.

“Are you okay?” Dean asks.

Cas shakes his head.

Dean walks him to the table. They settle into the chairs across from John and Jody, while Mary finishes making everyone cups of coffee. Once everyone is served, she sits at the head of the table. Cas’ hands curl around his mug as he slouches in his chair.

“Okay, Cas,” Jody says, “I have some questions for you. Is that okay?”

Cas nods without looking up.

“Dean and Mary said that your mom used her Alpha Voice on you. Is that true?”

He nods again.

“Can you tell me what it felt like?”

Cas clears his throat. “It felt like I was lost. My mind was foggy and I couldn’t think of anything except going to the car like she told me to.”

“Okay, yes, that doesn’t sound like she used her Alpha Voice. Can you tell me what happened after that? Did she use it on you again?”

“No, she didn’t. We, uh, went home. And....” he trails off and glances up at Dean.

Dean tries to smile encouragingly, but thinks he probably fails miserably. He takes Cas’ hand on top of the table and squeezes it. This time when Cas speaks, he looks Jody directly in the eye.

“I heard my father yelling at Bartholomew in the kitchen. He was blaming my presentation on Bartholomew. I didn’t understand at first, but they started talking about how Bartholomew was supposed to watch me and give me drugs.

“I went in to confront them. They told me they always knew I was supposed to be an omega from the genetic testing my parents did when my siblings and I were little. It wasn’t acceptable for me to be an omega, so they started drugging my breakfast to stop me from presenting. Bartholomew was supposed to be in charge of making sure I got my doses.

“They all knew about it,” Cas says, seething. “My parents, Bartholomew, Michael, and Lucifer. They were all in on it. They poisoned me. For years. Because having an omega in a family of alphas is the worst thing that can happen to their reputation.

“My father told me I had to go back on suppressants and start wearing scent blockers, so people would never know what I am. He said if I was pregnant, I would have to get rid of it. He said…” Cas trails off and looks away from them, tears filling his eyes.

“It’s okay, Cas. What did he say?” Mary asks.

“No, it’s not okay,” Cas says. “He said if I refused to get rid of the pup, that he would cut it out himself.”

Deafening growls fill the room, causing Cas to jump.

Jody bangs her fist on the table. “Alphas, stop!”

Dean freezes when he realizes the growling is coming not just from him, but from his mom as well. He glances at her and sees her face has gone red in embarrassment. She gives him a sad smile.

“It’s times like this I’m glad I’m human,” Jody grouses. “I can only imagine that it stinks of overprotective alpha in here.” She reaches across the table and places a hand on Cas’. “What happened after he said that?”

“I went to my room. And I knew I had to get out of there.” He sounds so lost at first, but when he speaks next, his voice has turned hard and unforgiving. “I’m not going to let them control me like that. I packed my bag and walked out the front door. They were too busy arguing, they didn’t even notice me leave.”

Jody says she’s going to pay the Novaks a visit. John elects to go with her and disappears up the stairs to change. Cas and Dean are sitting in the living room, staring at the blank television screen when John comes down in his police uniform, Mary trailing behind him.

Once Jody and John have left, Mary joins Dean and Cas. She sits down on the coffee table in front of them, just like she had that morning. As he wonders what time it is, he hears Cas’ stomach growl loudly.

“John and I spoke upstairs,” Mary says, speaking directly to Cas. “You are welcome to stay here in the guest room. I know you will be entering senior year in the fall, and we want you to have a safe place to stay during that.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that,” Cas says, shocked.

“Where will you go then?” Mary counters. “Do you want to go home?”

Cas quickly shakes his head.

“Then you can stay in the guest room on the first floor. It has its own bathroom. And Cas, if you’re pregnant, if you decide to keep the pup…”

“Mom,” Dean says when he notices how Cas is freezing up.

“I know you boys have a lot to talk about, and that we don't even know if this is a reality yet, but I need to say this, Dean.

“Cas, if you’re pregnant and you decide to keep the pup, we will be here for you every step of the way. If you and Dean decide to get mated, you two can move into the suite above the garage. It’s not much, but it has its own bathroom.

“And Cas, I want you to know that you are family whether or not you are carrying my grandchild. You’ve always been family. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes. I-I understand.”

Cas sounds like he’s on the verge of tears, but he doesn’t cry. That’s okay though, Dean is already crying for the both of them.

“Thank you, Ma.”

“Alright, you boys rest,” she says as she stands up, “I’m going to go make some lunch for the three of us. John probably won’t be back until tonight, and Sam’s sleeping over at Andy’s.”

Cas watches her leave and after a moment stands up to follow her. Dean catches his wrist to stop him.

“Where are you going, man?”

“To help her.”

“You’re exhausted. You barely slept last night. Just sit with me and watch TV. Mom will be fine cooking on her own.”

Cas pulls his arm out of Dean’s grasp. “I want to help her cook.”

The way he says it has Dean instantly worried. Dean stands up jumps in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. He can smell it better now. The scent of scared omega.

“Cas, nobody’s going to poison your food here.”

Cas purses his lips and looks away, embarrassed. “I know that.”

“Okay. Okay, then why don’t we go play a card game at the kitchen table? You can watch Mom cook.”

“Yes. Thank you, Dean.”

***

After dinner, Mary goes to bed after making up the guest bedroom. Dean and Castiel are left alone in the living room. Castiel watches as Dean mindlessly flicks through television channels, not pausing on any station for more than two seconds.

Castiel swallows. “Dean?”

Dean stops on a comedy channel, puts the remote down, and turns in his seat.

“What are we going to do?”

Dean shrugs. “I don’t know. But we don’t need to figure it all out tonight. It’s been a long day.”

“Yes,” Cas agrees, “I’m really tired, but I don’t think I can sleep right now.”

“Then let’s watch TV and try to relax. We can figure things out later. What do you want to watch?”

“This is good. Funny is good.”

Dean smiles and turns up the volume.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?” Dean asks as he stares at the television screen.

“Can I…” Castiel shuts his mouth, embarrassed. To his mortification, he starts to smell his own embarrassment.

Dean looks at him, curious. “What is it, Cas?”

“I was just wondering if I could, umm, scent you?”

A crooked smirk plays at Dean’s full lips. “Yeah? You wanna scent me?” Dean teases, his eyes flashing red for a second.

Castiel feels his face heat up and something wet forming between his asscheeks. Dean scents the air, and Castiel knows Dean smells his slick. The smile on Dean’s face grows and he lets out a booming laugh. Castiel groans and covers his face with his hands.

“Hey,” Dean says, pulling Castiel’s hands away, “don’t be embarrassed. I’m flattered, really.”

Castiel glares at him. “You’re an ass.”

“I know.” Dean opens his arms. “Come scent me, baby.”

Castiel doesn’t need to be told twice. He swings his legs over Dean’s lap, leans into him, and sticks his face into Dean’s neck. He stays there, scenting his boyfriend, eyes closed. In the background, he can hear a sitcom playing. He ignores the laugh track and focuses on Dean’s scent, feels it calming away all the stress from the day. Eventually it relaxes him enough that he falls asleep in Dean’s arms.


	3. Week 1, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel goes to the doctor. News of the Novaks is received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who commented, subscribed, and gave kudos! 
> 
> I have to say that after I post the first two chapters, my anxiety went through the roof. I seriously considered just deleting it. I ended up going the whole week without looking at it, in an attempt to calm myself down. I'd say it worked! It's nice to see that there are some people enjoying this story! So thank you!
> 
> Also, I'm changing my posting date from Saturdays to Fridays.

Dean wakes up slowly. The smell of honey and apples fills his nostrils. His tongue darts out, chasing it, needing a taste. His tongue comes into contact with skin, and a small moan comes from the body curled up with him.

More aware now, Dean smiles and repeats the actions, licking at Cas’ scent gland. Cas moans again, the scent of honey and apples becoming stronger, sweeter.

“Dean!”

Dean and Cas startle. His dad is standing in the doorway of the guestroom. It’s not quite as embarrassing as the first time they were caught in bed together. After all, they are fully clothed and laying on top of the covers. But they’re legs are tangled, chests pressed together, noses buried in each other’s necks.

He has no doubt that John can smell alpha and omega arousal. Dean’s face flushes red when he realizes his dick is hard, and he can feel Cas’ hard dick pressed against his hip.

“Jesus, Dean. It’s time to wake up,” John says and promptly turns around to walk away, leaving the guest bedroom door wide open.

Dean pulls away slightly so he can look at Cas’ face. He strokes the tanned skin of Cas’ cheek with his thumb. Bright blue eyes stare back at him, blinking slowly. Dean smiles softly. It feels so damn good to wake up with Cas in his arms.

Unable to resist, Dean moves forward and presses his lips to Cas’. Their kiss deepens quickly. Soon Dean is licking Cas' lips, and Cas is opening up to allow him entrance.

Dean rolls on his back, pulling Cas on top of him. Cas settles on his chest, legs on either side of Dean’s. Cas rolls his hips down, grinding their erections together. Dean moans loudly into Cas’ mouth.

His senses are overpowered. Being with Cas has always been good, but this is something else. The smells alone could drive Dean over the edge. The sweet scent of honey, omega arousal, and - oh, fuck - slick.

Dean growls. He grabs Cas ass in both hands and thrusts upwards roughly, causing Cas to let out a growling moan in response.

“Dean Winchester!” John yells from somewhere in the house.

They reluctantly pull apart and sit up in bed. Cas is panting hard. Dean’s dick twitches at the sight of him - blushed and wide-eyed and smelling of enticing slick.

“We should get showers,” Cas says, reluctantly. “Separately!” he adds quickly. “I don’t want to piss your dad off anymore than we already have.”

Dean tries not to be disappointed. “Yeah, you’re right.”

They get out of bed. Cas grabs his backpack from the floor and walks over to the door that leads to the guest bathroom. Dean notices a small damp patch on the seat of Cas’ sweatpants and feels heat coarse through him.

As he walks past Cas, he leans in close to his ear and whispers, “I can’t wait to taste your slick.” He walks out the room, smirking when he hears Cas swear under his breath.

After a cold shower and changing into clean clothes, Dean wanders into the kitchen where his dad is cooking breakfast. The smell of frying bacon fills the air. John is whisking a bowl of eggs at the kitchen island. There is a spray bottle of pheromone neutralizer on the counter beside him.

Dean scratches his neck. “Sorry,” he says, nodding at the spray bottle when his dad looks up.

“Son, Cas is gonna be staying with us. And I know he’s your boyfriend and you're gonna be intimate with him. But I don’t want to walk in on it, hear it, or smell it. You got me?”

“Yeah, I get it. Sorry, Dad.”

“Alright, good. Now come here and set the table while I finish breakfast.”

Dean walks to the cupboard. “Where are Mom and Sammy?”

“She’s picking him up. They’ll be joining us.”

Dean nods and makes sure to grab enough plates. He’s setting the last fork down on the table when Cas appears in the doorway. His damp hair is dripping onto the collar of his light blue shirt, which brings out the colour of his eyes.

“Hey, babe. Breakfast will be ready soon, come take a seat.”

Panic flashes through Cas’ eyes. He looks away nervously. “Oh, umm, that’s okay. I’m not hungry.”

Dean understands right away. He tries not to show his anger. He would strangle Cas’ entire family if he could.

“Okay,” Dean says with a weak smile, “why don’t you come sit down anyway, and I’ll get you something to drink.”

“Tea?” Cas asks, smiling.

“Ugh, gross. Fine.”

Dean can feel Cas’ eyes on him as he turns on the kettle and prepares a mug. The front door opens just as Dean is putting a finishing touch of milk in the tea.

“Hey, Mom, Sammy,” Dean says as they join them in the kitchen. He puts the tea in front of Cas, kissing his forehead as he sits next to him.

John enlists Sam’s help with bringing the food to the table and soon they are all digging in, with the exception of Cas. Dean notices his mom shooting worried glances at Cas. He catches her eye and subtly shakes his head, mouthing that he’ll tell her later.

“So, Cas,” Sam says curiously, “Mom said you’ll be staying with us?”

“Sammy,” Dean warns.

“It’s okay,” Cas says, sipping at his tea, but not looking up. “You can tell him, I don’t mind. He should know if I’m staying here anyway.”

“Did you get kicked out because you presented as an omega?” Sam asks. “I know your family has an obsession with being alphas.”

“No, Sam,” Mary answers.

Dean hears Cas sigh in relief, probably because he doesn’t want to talk about it himself. Dean puts a hand on his thigh and squeezes.

“Cas’ family knew he would be an omega. They’ve been dosing him with drugs to prevent him from presenting,” Mary explains.

“What?” Sam yelps indignantly. “That has to be illegal!”

“It is,” John says. “There’s an investigation pending. I want to talk to you about that later, Cas.”

“Okay.”

“There’s something else you should know, Sammy,” Dean says. “Cas and I are dating.”

Sam scoffs, choking a little on the eggs he has stuffed in his mouth. He takes a sip of orange juice to wash it down. “Yeah, no shit.”

“Language,” John barks.

Sam ignores him. “I mean, come on, Dean. You two are more obvious than you think.”

“What are you talking about? Mom and Dad didn’t know.”

“Well, I don’t know how they could possibly miss the heart eyes you two give each other all the time. And I do mean all the time.”

“Honestly, he’s right,” John grumbles. “Don’t know how I missed it.”

“Yes, it’s so obvious now, isn’t it?” Mary teases, her eyes twinkling.

“Shut up, all of you,” Dean says, but when he sees the smile playing at Cas’ lips, he can’t find it in himself to be that annoyed. He leans in and kisses Cas’ temple. Cas turns his head, smiling widely as their eyes meet.

“They're doing it right now!” Sam yells.

The table breaks out into laughter.

***

John wants to speak with Cas alone. They sit in the living room on opposite ends of the couch. Mary is in the kitchen cleaning up after breakfast. Sam and Dean were sent outside to do yard work. Cas can hear a lawn mower running.

“I wanted to make sure to tell you this before it hits the news,” John begins. “We arrested your mother last night.”

Cas stares at him, shocked. He finds himself unable to speak, though he opens and closes his mouth a few times.

“She used her Alpha Voice on you, Cas. That is a criminal offense. She did it in front of two witnesses.”

Cas clears his throat. “Good.”

“I’m not going to sugar coat this. Shit’s gonna hit the fan when people find out Naomi Novak is in police custody. We won’t release your name. But you need to realize it might get out anyway.

“We’re investigating your allegations against your family. Cas, I believe you one hundred percent, but they’re technically allegations until they can be proven.”

Castiel closes his mouth and nods.

“If we find the evidence we need to charge your family, people will probably connect the dots back to you. You need to be prepared for that.”

John goes outside after their chat, and shortly after Mary joins Castiel on the couch. She sits closer than John did. She smiles at him warmly, runs a hand through his hair to tame the mess. Castiel feels himself relax. Her scent is freshly baked bread and cinnamon.

Castiel has always liked Mary Winchester. She’s maternal and kind, unlike his own mother. Mary is a good alpha.

“I made an appointment with our family doctor for this afternoon,” she says. “I think it’s for the best if we find out sooner rather than later.”

“Isn’t it too soon to tell?”

Mary shakes her head. “For a human it would be, but not for a lycan.”

“Okay, I’ll go.”

“Do you want Dean to come? If you don’t, I’ll tell him it’s my decision.”

“I want Dean to come.”

Mary nods, squeezing his shoulder.

Later, in the waiting room of the doctor’s office, Dean holds his hand while they wait. Mary sits on Castiel’s other side. He is effectively surrounded by Winchester alphas, but he feels safe and protected.

When he was surrounded by his own family yesterday, he had been scared. For the very first time, he had been scared of them. For the first time he had been able to scent them, their alpha aggression and fury. The overwhelming disappointment.

But now he smells pine needles, leather, fresh bread, and cinnamon. And he feels calm.

He knows this will take a lot of getting used to. He’s experiencing the world differently. The world is different, new. He can feel it through every one of his senses.

“Castiel Novak?” the receptionist calls. “Dr. Moseley will see you now.”

“We’ll wait here for you,” Mary tells him as she stops Dean from getting up.

Castiel goes into the exam room alone. He sits up on the exam table, paper crinkling under his jeans, and waits. It takes ten minutes of him trying not to panic before the door opens.

“Hello, Castiel. I’m Dr. Moseley,” a beta woman says kindly as she shuts the door. She pulls up a stool and sits in front of him. “You can call me Missouri. Now, Mary told me that you recently presented and that you might be pregnant. She didn’t tell me much more than that. So, let’s chat for a bit. Eighteen is quite late to present, hmm?”

“Yes, I know. My parents had me on suppressants to stop me from presenting. I didn’t know about it until I went into heat.”

Dr. Moseley’s face hardens. “Tell me about that, sugar.”

Castiel does. He tells her about his overbearing family and the genetic testing when he was a kid, about not eating breakfast for weeks, how he presented unexpectedly when he was with Dean, and how they knotted. He tells her about his mother using her Alpha Voice on him. He tells her about how his family confessed to drugging his food, how having an omega son would be shameful. He tells her what Zachariah threatened to do if he was pregnant.

“I am concerned about what kind of drugs they were giving you, Castiel. Normal suppressants don’t stop you from presenting, they merely stop heats. If a young omega were to take suppressants before they presented, they would simply present without having a heat. Their scent would change and - in the case of a male omega - their secondary sex organs would develop, but they wouldn’t have a heat.

“The fact that the drugs stopped you from presenting completely has me believing they were giving you some extremely potent and illegal drugs. Now, tell me, what did the drugs do to your senses? What was your hearing and sense of smell like?”

Cas frowns, his heart beating fast. “All my senses are better now, much better. When I was unpresented, they weren’t as good as when I was a kid, but...”

“I’m sorry,” Dr. Moseley interrupts. “Your senses were stronger when you were a child? Would this have been before your family started dosing you?”

Castiel nods. “Yes, I think so.”

She takes a deep breath and sets her clipboard behind her. “Alright, sugar. I want to run some tests now. We’ll do some bloodwork, get a urine sample. The pregnancy test results you will get back today. I also would like to do an internal exam,” she says, looking pointedly at the stirrups on the exam table, “if that's okay with you.”

“Yes, that’s okay.”

After the tests, Cas goes back to the waiting room. The internal exam has him feeling exposed and embarrassed. When he sits down he leans into Dean’s side. He allows himself to feel vulnerable, allows Dean to comfort him. The scent of alpha protectiveness has Castiel feeling better.

They wait in silence for forty-five minutes before Castiel’s name is called again. He asks Dean to come with him because he can’t face it alone.

They hold hands on their way back to the exam room and sit side-by-side on the plastic chairs. Dr. Moseley is sitting at her computer, clicking away at the keyboard.

“Hey, Missouri,” Dean greets. He sounds nervous.

“Hello, Dean,” Dr. Moseley says as she turns to them, but her eyes are trained on Castiel. “I’m just going to get this right out there. Castiel, you’re pregnant.”

All the air leaves Castiel’s lungs and he can’t breath. He finds himself being moved, his face being pressed to Dean’s neck. He instantly starts nosing Dean’s scent gland, allowing the smell of his alpha to wash over him. It calms his nerves and soon he’s sitting back up. When he looks at Dr. Moseley, her eyebrows are raised.

“You two are cute,” she muses for a moment, but soon turns back to business. A calm, professional mask falls over her face. “I’m going to give you some brochures on your options. You do have options, and I urge you to do what’s best for you. Take the time to consider it.

“If you decide to terminate, contact me. If you decide on adoption or to keep the pup, contact me. I want you to come back in two weeks for a follow up appointment, whether or not you’ve come to a decision.

“Now, I have one more thing to say before I let you go. I don’t know if mating is something that’s on your mind or not, but do not mate until your blood results are back. Whatever drugs you were on were serious, and I want to make sure there is nothing wrong with your hormone levels.”

Castiel would be embarrassed by the mating talk if a million other thoughts weren’t fighting for attention in his mind.

He doesn’t speak as they leave the doctor’s office, or the whole way back to the Winchesters’ house. He can feel Dean shooting him concerned looks, but he only has the energy to look out the window.

“Cas,” Dean says carefully.

They’re back now. John and Sam are in the living room watching some kind of action movie. Mary is closing the front door. Dean is staring at him. He’s worried, Castiel can tell. But Castiel can’t bring himself to look up. He stares at the ground.

“I’m tired. I think I’m going to take a nap.”

“Cas…”

“Okay, Cas,” Mary says, interrupting Dean, “you go get some sleep.”

Cas thanks her and heads to the guest room, closing the door quietly behind him. He collapses into bed, exhausted, and falls into a restless sleep.

***

“Just give him some time, honey,” his mother says.

They are cleaning up after dinner. John and Sam are in the living room setting up for family movie night. Cas is still sleeping in the guest bedroom. It’s been hours since they got back from the doctor’s office.

“The last couple days have been rough on him.”

“Yeah, I know,” Dean grumbles, watching as she takes a plate out of the cupboard and begins to pile it with food. “What are you doing?”

Mary frowns. “I’m making a plate for Cas for when he wakes up.”

“He won’t eat that.”

“Of course he will. The last time he ate was at lunch.”

“No, Mom. He won’t eat that.”

Confused, she stops what she’s doing and looks up at him, frowning. “What does that mean?”

“He’s, uh, been nervous about eating food other people prepare for him. That’s why we played cards at the kitchen table last night, and why he offered to help you cook lunch today.”

“Oh, poor baby,” Mary sighs. “I swear if I ever see Naomi Novak again, I’m going to fly into a full alpha rage and rip her to pieces.”

The image has Dean laughing. “I’d love to see that.”

Mary returns his smile.

They get started on doing the dishes, Dean washing while Mary dries and puts them away.

“How are you doing, honey?”

“Me?” Dean asks, confused.

“You’ve been through a lot these past few days too, you know.”

“I’m not worried about me, Mom. I’m worried about Cas. I don’t matter.”

She slaps him upside the head. He yelps and glares at her.

“Don’t look at me like that, Dean. Of course you matter. So, I’ll ask you again. How are you doing?”

Dean takes a deep breath. He turns around and leans back against the counter. Mary is watching him carefully.

“I’m worried about Cas. I’m angry at his family. They lied and manipulated him for years. And now he has to cope with suddenly being an omega when he accepted he would never present.” Dean shakes his head. “He’s not even just an omega. He’s a pregnant, teen omega.”

“How do you feel about the pregnancy?”

“Shit,” Dean says, rubbing a hand over his face. “Mom, I want… I…” he trails off, overwhelmed and unable to continue.

“Oh, honey. You want to keep the pup.” Mary steps forward and pulls him into an embrace.

Later, while they’re watching the movie, Dean can’t concentrate. If someone were to ask what they were watching, he wouldn’t be able to tell them. He’s sprawled out on the loveseat under the window. His parents are cuddling on the couch. Sam is in the armchair, loudly snacking on popcorn.

A door opens and closes. Dean jumps up in his seat and finds Cas walking across the hall to the living room. Mary turns in her seat and smiles at him.

“Hey, sweetheart,” she says. “Come with me.”

She gets up and takes his hand, leading him to the kitchen. John and Sam ignore the interaction in favour of watching the movie, but Dean sits there frowning. After a few minutes he decides to follow.

He tiptoes through the hallway, careful to avoid the floorboards that creak. When he peaks around the corner, what he sees warms his heart. Cas is sitting on a stool at the kitchen island, watching Mary make a sandwich. Mary is smiling as she chats quietly. She cuts the sandwich in half and pushes it in front of Cas.

Dean turns and goes back to the living room. He’ll thank his mom later.

Fifteen minutes later, his mom and Cas rejoin them. Mary sits back in her spot beside John, while Cas walks straight to him. Dean opens his legs so Cas can settle between them and lean back against Dean’s chest. Dean hooks his chin over Cas’ shoulder, close to his scent gland, and wraps his arms around Cas’ body. He settles a hand on Cas’ stomach and hears Cas gasp at the touch.

“I love you,” Dean whispers in his ear.

Later that night, while Dean is tossing and turning in bed, his door creaks open. It’s pitch black, but Dean can smell who it is. The bed dips and a warm hand brushes his arm.

“What’s wrong, Cas?”

“Nothing,” Cas answers, his lips finding Dean’s in the dark. “I love you too.”

They make out slowly, passionately. Cas settles on top of him, grinding their hard, clothed cocks together. Dean slips a hand under Cas’ pajama pants, squeezing his ass. He dips a finger between his cheeks, teasing at his wet hole. Cas groans and grinds down harder.

“Dean, please. I need you.”

“Fuck,” Dean whimpers as more slick gushes out of Cas.

He takes a deep breath and flips them over. They undress quickly. Dean pushes Cas’ legs wide apart and settles between them. He fingers Cas slowly and thoroughly, even though he doesn’t need as much prep as an omega. It’s only when Cas is thrashing and begging that Dean relents and pushes in. They both breathe a sigh of relief when Dean bottoms out.

Dean pumps his hips in a slow, deep rhythm. He sniffs out Cas’ scent gland and begins sucking at it. Cas lets out a shout. Dean chuckles and shushes him. When he goes back to sucking, Cas groans and moves to meet Dean’s thrusts.

“Knot me,” Cas whispers in his ear, and that’s all Dean needs.

When he feels his forming knot start to catch on Cas’ rim, he thrusts harder, quicker. Cas is panting heavily, trying to stifle his moans. Dean thrusts hard, his knot popping into Cas and locking them together. They come together, Cas’ orgasm milking Dean’s knot.

Dean rolls onto his back, and Cas relaxes onto his chest. They fall asleep like that, locked together with their noses buried in each other’s scent glands.

An indignant shout wakes them up in the morning. They scramble under the covers to hide their naked bodies. John is standing in the doorway, hands over his eyes. At least they weren’t knotted together still.

“Jesus Christ, Dean,” John shouts. “Shower, get dressed, and get your asses downstairs.” He leaves, slamming the door behind him.

Cas showers first while Dean lays out clothes for the both of them. They walk downstairs holding hands. They find John reading a newspaper at the kitchen table. Mary is taking breakfast ingredients out from the fridge.

“Morning, boys. We’re having pancakes this morning,” she says cheerfully.

“Have a seat, boys,” John says seriously, staring at them over the top of the newspaper. He folds it up while they sit down. Dean makes sure Cas is facing the kitchen so he can watch Mary cook.

“Look, Dad,” Dean starts to say before he’s cut off.

“That’s not what I wanted to talk about,” John says dismissively. He turns to Cas. “I spoke with Jody this morning. When they questioned your family, Bartholomew confessed. He took sole responsibility for drugging you.”

Cas stares at him, mouth open.

John sighs. “He said he heard your parents talking about the results of your genetic testing years ago. They were disappointed you were an omega, so he took it upon himself to make sure you didn’t present.”

“What?”

“The rest of your family were seemingly very surprised by his actions. They said they had no idea Bartholomew was drugging you.”

“They’re lying! They made Bartholomew take the fall.”

“Yes, I know. But their stories match up. Your house was searched and the drugs were found in Bartholomew’s room. Bartholomew even gave the name of his supplier.”

“Who was the supplier?”

“Dr. Richard Roman.”

“That’s our family doctor.”

“Bartholomew and Roman have been arrested, but there’s no evidence to implicate the rest of your family.”

“But they were all involved, they all knew! My parents were the ones who made Bartholomew drug me.”

“I’m sorry, Cas. We’re still investigating, but right now it’s five against one.”

The defeated look on Cas’ face darkens the room.


End file.
